Healing
by Scandal4
Summary: Despues del ataque de Pain, Konoha debe ser reconstruida. Para Neji y Sakura significará la protección y el cuidado de lo más importante de la aldea... y el descubrimiento de sentimientos que ninguno de los dos sabía que existían. NejixSaku.


_***Insertar Disclaimer aquí***_

_**Mi primer fic basado en Naruto… no sé porque me tomó tanto tiempo decidirme a escribir uno pero aquí va!**_

El sol apenas comenzaba a asomar en el horizonte. La aldea lentamente se despertaba para comenzar un nuevo día... un nuevo amanecer en Konoha.

Después del ataque de Pain, los habitantes de la aldea habían comenzado la reconstrucción de sus hogares, sanando heridas y alegrándose cada segundo por haber conservado sus vidas.

La Godaime Hogake se estaba recuperando y cada alma de la aldea le estaba agradecida. Todos sabían que Lady Tsunade velaría por ellos y ella no los había defraudado.

Pero el peligro no había pasado. Los ninjas de la aldea se preparaban para derrotar a Uchiha Madara, así les costara sus vidas. Las aldeas ocultas estaban unidas y los 5 kages ya habían puesto en marcha sus planes.

Cada ninja que había sobrevivido al devastador ataque de Pain, desde los gennins hasta los jounins, estaba ya inmerso en la tarea que se le había encomendado. Entre ellos, Sakura Haruno. Encargada de la reorganización del Hospital de Konoha, ya que Lady Tsunade y Shizune estaban muy ocupadas organizando la defensa y reconstrucción de la aldea, la kunoichi se paseaba por los pasillos del atestado lugar tratando de poner un poco de orden dentro del caos.

-Sakura-chan! –uno de los enfermeros se acercó corriendo –una de las guarderías que fue alcanzada por el ataque de Pain ya ha sido reconstruida.

-Muy bien –dijo con una sonrisa de alivio –lleven a los pequeños que no están heridos hasta allí, yo designaré un par de enfermeras para que los cuiden hasta que sus padres regresen de sus misiones. Mantenme al tanto.

-Hi! –le respondió el enfermero y salió corriendo nuevamente

"_Todos corren en estos días",_ pensó Sakura con un suspiro. La aldea parecía estar resurgiendo de las cenizas, pero sus habitantes nunca se recuperarían del todo de un ataque de semejante magnitud. Vivirían con miedo, al menos por un tiempo. Pero ella confiaba en Naruto, sabia que su amigo estaba entrenando aunque hayan querido esconderlo… él volvería más fuerte y los libraría a todos del peligro que aun se cernía sobre ellos.

Lo único que ella podía hacer era dar lo mejor de si. Ayudar a reconstruir esa aldea que tanto amaban y aprender todo lo posible para ser de ayuda a Naruto y a los ninjas que se enfrentarían a lo que quedaba de Akatsuki.

Estaba trabajando en nuevas técnicas curativas con Shizune, si lograba perfeccionarlas a tiempo, serían un as en la manga contra los Uchiha. Volvió a sonreír, con determinación esta vez, mientras se dirigía a la sala de enfermos graves… todavía había mucho por hacer.

,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ ooOoo _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸ 

Neji forzaba al máximo su Byakugan entre los escombros de la ciudad, buscando sobrevivientes entre las ruinas. El equipo que Shikamaru había organizado para la búsqueda de aldeanos entre las ruinas de Konoha casi había terminado de registrar la zona norte, sus resultados eran los mejores (5 personas halladas vivas), solo faltaba revisar el ultimo edificio demolido, un antiguo café. Kiba y Shino revisaban los alrededores mientras Neji dirigía su Byakugan a la parte mas profunda del desastre.

-Oye Neji! has encontrado algo? -preguntó impaciente Kiba. Akamaru los había guiado a esa zona unos instantes antes.

-Espera un momento -dijo el chico Hyuuga entre dientes -Allí esta! es un niño pequeño, a solo 5 mts de ti, Shino.

El muchacho extendió los brazos y sus insectos hicieron el resto, levantando las pilas de escombros y haciendo todo a un lado en solo segundos.

Neji se acercó rápidamente para verificar el estado del pequeño que parecía inconciente.

-Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó Kiba preocupado.

-Está vivo –respondió Neji en su característico tono sin inflexiones. Nada dejaba ver lo aliviado que se sentía al cargar con el cuerpecito del niño y sentir sus latidos estables.

-Sólo está inconciente, probablemente deshidratado después de tanto tiempo allí abajo.

-Me pregunto cómo pudo sobrevivir –dijo Shino mientras seguía a Neji que intentaba salir de la zona de desastre.

-Lo protegió ese enorme armario –dijo Kiba señalando dicho armario por sobre su hombro –Dicen que los niños tienen un ángel que los protege, en este caso eso es verdad.

-Si –dijo Neji, mirando detenidamente al niño que llevaba en sus brazos, buscando daños internos. –Llevémoslo al hospital -agregó apretando el paso.

Unos pocos minutos después, Neji y el equipo de rescate traspasaban las puertas del hospital de Kohona, buscando a alguien en especial. Por más que Neji no quisiera reconocerlo, sólo confiaría la salud del pequeño a Sakura. Sabía de lo que la kunoichi era capaz de hacer.

,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ ooOoo _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸ 

Sakura salía de la oficina de la recién llegada Shizune. Lady Tsunade estaba totalmente recuperada y su ayudante finalmente podría hacerse cargo del hospital. Una vez recibidas sus órdenes, Sakura se dirigía al segundo piso. La habían puesto a cargo del ala de pediatría y, habiendo terminado con los pacientes más graves, su tarea consistía en reunir a los niños con sus familias que se habían separado y hacerse cargo de aquellos cuyas familias ya no regresarían. Nagato había resucitado a todos los que había matado pero las víctimas de Konan engrosarían las listan de bajas.

La tarea le rompería el corazón, no sabía como explicarle a esos niños que sus padres ya no regresarían, pero tendría que ser fuerte por ellos.

Cuando estaba llegando a la sala de espera, la visión de cierto Hyuuga acunando paternamente a un pequeño en sus brazos, detuvo sus pasos.

-Sakura! –dijo Neji levantando la vista, dirigiéndose hacia ella y extendiendo sus brazos.

-Ayúdalo.

Viniendo de Neji, la palabra sonó como una orden pero Sakura pudo notar el dejo de preocupación en su voz.

-Llévalo a la sala número 3 – le dijo señalando un cuarto a la derecha –Muchachos, no es necesario que se queden, yo me hago cargo.

Shino y Kiba asintieron y se encaminaron a la salida debatiendo sobre el informe que tendrían que presentarle más tarde a la Hokage.

Sakura observó extrañada que Neji no se iba con los chicos, se había sentado con el pequeño aun en sus brazos, esperando a que ella lo curase.

-Lo encontramos bajo las ruinas de un restaurante –dijo Neji cuando Sakura ingresó a la sala.

-Bien –dijo Sakura asintiendo –déjalo en esta cama para que pueda comenzar.

Cuando Neji iba a hacer lo que la chica le había indicado, sintió que el niño se movía a sus brazos.

-Está despertando.

Intentó dejarlo de nuevo sobre la cama pero el pequeño se aferró a sus ropas para que no lo soltara. Algo oprimió el pecho de Neji, aferró al niño con más fuerza, negándose a dejarlo solo.

Sakura sonrió y se acercó al ninja.

-Lo veré mientras lo cargas.

La muchacha lo inspeccionó rápidamente. No había sufrido daños graves, solo necesitaba descansar y mucho cuidado.

-Hola pequeño –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa al niño que ya había abierto los ojos y los miraba asustado –Como te llamas?

-Ko… Kotaro –susurró.

-Y cuántos años tienes, Kotaro? –dijo Sakura acariciándole el rostro.

El pequeño levantó su manito y extendió tres deditos.

-Bueno, Kotaro, parece que yo te cuidaré por un tiempo, quieres?

Kotaro asintió con sus ojitos fijos en Sakura.

Al igual que Neji. Sus ojos no daban crédito a la dulzura que desplegaba la chica. El creía que conocía a Sakura Haruno, creía saber como reaccionaría a determinadas situaciones… pero nunca creyó que pudiera tener tanta ternura dentro de sí.

La llegada de Shikamaru interrumpió el tren de sus pensamientos.

-Justo las dos personas que quería ver –dijo el muchacho recostado al marco de la puerta.

-Para qué nos necesitabas, Shikamaru? –preguntó Sakura tomando a Kotaro en sus brazos –Estaba a punto de llevar a este pequeño a la guardería.

-Justamente por ese tema quería verlos. La Hokage les encargó el futuro de la aldea.

-A qué te refieres? –dijo Neji.

"_Problemático_", pensó Shikamaru.

Suspirando dramáticamente, les explicó.

-Sakura y tú cuidaran a los más pequeños hasta que sus familias puedan hacerse cargo. Los ninjas vigías han reportado que varios renegados andan merodeando en los alrededores de Konoha. Todavía no sabemos sus intensiones pero hace unas horas atacaron a una madre y su hija que se dirigían al país de la Tierra para reunirse con sus abuelos. Pudimos evitar el ataque pero no hemos dado con el paradero de los ninjas.

-Los rastrearé –dijo Neji encaminándose a la puerta.

-No es necesario, Kiba liderará al equipo de búsqueda.

-Kiba? –dijo Neji con el dejo de una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

-Sí, tu trabajo es otro.

-Dinos de una vez que se supone que debemos hacer, Nara.

Shikamaru se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Sakura, cuidaras a los niños, tanto los heridos como los sanos. Ponemos al Rey en tus manos.

Sakura asintió, sabía lo que eso significaba para Shikamaru.

-Hyuuga, tu serás el guardaespaldas.

Después de esto, Shikamaru se fue sin más explicaciones.

Pero no eran necesarias, ambos entendían perfectamente la tarea que se les había encomendado. La responsabilidad de proteger a las futuras generaciones de Konoha estaba sobre sus espaldas.

Sin mediar palabra, se dirigieron a la guardería.

Entretanto, Kotaro se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Sakura.

_**Primer cap! Iosh!**_

_**Espero que les guste como empieza esta historia… el cap fue escrito en poco tiempo por lo que no tiene la calidad que me hubiera gustado pero es un inicio.**_

_**Me encantaría saber que les pareció así que dejen sus reviews!**_


End file.
